Reunited
by InnerTurmoil
Summary: May is taking a break from contests and visits an old friend while Drew is unsure if he misses her or not. My first story. Hoennshipping and Contestshipping, which one will win? *up for adoption*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May's POV

She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was finally home lying down on her own bed and not in a sleeping bag in the middle of the forest.

Although she admitted to herself that she was going to miss it...until she went to Sinnoh in a few months that is. She thought over everything that has happened since she left home.

_I traveled so much and got to see pretty much everything the world has to offer. Plus spending it with complete strangers who eventually became some of my closest friends._

_I became one of the most well known coordinators along with my rival Drew._

_Drew..._

_No, i can't let him take over my thoughts...not again._

She blinked her eyes and shook her head to try and push away his name.

She walked over to the window and looked out to see Petalburg City which she has for many years thought of as her home...and his.

_Gah! Why cant i stop thinking about him? He was just a rival and nothing more!_

The more she thought about it she flashed back to all of the occasions when he gave her roses. She would be in the middle of yelling at him and out of nowhere the red flower would appear in his hand, that would always seem to stop whatever she was saying.

Then she remembered the day he left, just walked into the canyon never to be seen again. She also remembered that she was close to revealing her feelings to him but decided against it at the last moment.

She always thought that she would get another chance to tell him how she felt, does she still have a chance?

_No. He's gone forever and I'm just going to have to live with it. At least with all Contests on hold i can focus on other things._

She thought for a while, what WAS there left to focus on?

"I know!" she said aloud.

"First thing tomorrow i'll pay a visit to Littleroot to see Brendan."

It's been a while since she's seen him, last time she did see him was when she waved goodbye when she first met Ash. She doubted he even knew she was home, he was going to be so surprised!

She turned off the light and slipped into bed with the moon gazing down on her, she drifted into sleep forgetting all of her complicated thoughts regarding Drew. She only wanted to focus on her childhood/best friend.

Drew's POV

"Another contest another ribbon" Drew said to himself.

_And that made five, off to the Grand Festival now._

He walked into his room at the Pokemon Center, he breezed through another contest but this victory feels different. It feels...empty. As if there wasn't anything in this contest that gave him that feel of winning or satisfaction.

He completely destroyed the other contestants, like several other contests before but why wasn't he happy this time? Something was missing, the only thing that came to his mind was...

_May..._

As soon as her named popped into his head he knew that he was right. He had known that May had left to go back home, why was it now that he had started missing her?

"No, i don't miss her." he whispered to himself.

_Why would i miss her? She's been nothing but a threat to me since we met._

He knew that that wasn't true but he refused to let himself think it. He rolled over on his bed, now facing the window.

_She was just my rival, a friend at most, maybe not even that._

He had argued with himself well until after midnight until he had fallen asleep but not before coming to a conclusion. He did miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May

As the sunlight filled her room she slowly opened her eyes and realized that today was the day. As she got dressed she paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The same red shirt, the same red bandana, the same EVERYTHING since she started her journey. Not only that, the outfit brought back painful memories, mostly related to Drew.

"it's time for a change." she said to herself.

She had changed from a red/white theme to a simple blue ***NOTE: mays sapphire outfit* **she liked this new look of hers, she immediately felt as if a great weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She tied the outfit together by putting on her blue bandana and descended the stairs. When she entered the living room there didn't seem to be any signs of life. She walked to the kitchen table and there lied a note from her mother.

**Dear May,**

**Sorry that there's no one home but your father had a meeting with some of the other Gym Leaders in Lilycove, and you know the shopaholic inside me won so i came along. We wont be back until next week so try and have some fun while we're gone. Dinner for the week is in the fridge and directions on how to make it are on the back of this note. Love you and see you on Tuesday.**

** love, Mom**

She sighed. She put down the note and Put a few granola bars in her bag for later. As she went out the door she noticed a moving truck across the street. She decided that before she started on her journey to Littleroot she would see who was moving in. She walked over to the truck but didn't see anyone. Everything that was inside had been moved inside the house already. Seeing that no one would be back for a while she headed out.

It wasn't hard to get to Oldale town, it was just a few ledge jumps away. Before approaching another ledge she tried to see if she could see the town from there. She noticed the sun reflect back at her from a windshield as a vehicle moved through the forest. It was another moving truck, no doubt heading to Petalburg.

Oldale town came and went, she stopped on one of the higher ledges for a quick break and snack. She pulled out a granola bar and as she was eating it i notices the lights from Littleroot town starting to switch on.

_It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes to get there._

of course she wanted to get there before dark so that Brendan can actually SEE her. When she finally reached the town she realized...she had absolutely NO idea where he lived. She sighed in half disappointment and half exhaustion. She walked to the nearest pokemon center, she thought she might as well spend the night it was almost dark anyways. When the doors slid open she noticed a boy in a red outfit and a white hat that could pass for his hair.

"Brendan?"

He immediately turned around and his eyes sparkled with remembrance, joy, and surprise.

"May? Oh my god it is you!" he said as he ran up to her and hugged her. She wasn't expecting that Brendan would race across the room to hug her. He nearly knocked her over but she accepted his hug either way.

"I haven't seen you since you left with that Ash kid, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, i just came back home yesterday and i didn't really have any plans so i decided to come visit you."

That seemed to put a smile on his face, the same smile he wore the day she left, the smile that always made HER smile.

Brendan's POV

Another first time trainer came into the lab that afternoon followed by two more. After giving them their pokemon Brendan's sent him to go to nurse joy to ask when the next three are supposed to be brought in,

"They should be in in about three days." she said with her always present voice of an angel. (**NOTE: Brendan does NOT like Nurse Joy**) He was just about to thank her when a familiar voice called his name, a voice of someone who he truly missed.

"Brendan?"

At first he thought he was being delusional, he turned around quickly to see if he wasn't just going insane. It WAS her.

"May? Oh my god it is you!" without thinking he rushed over to her and hugged her. He noticed that she looked a little different but he didn't care. They would've both fallen over if he hadn't kept his balance. That small moment when they hugged felt like a lifetime, and he wouldn't have minded if it was. In those few seconds of holding her the love he had for her as kids rekindled. He had to let her go so that it wasn't as creepy as it was in his head. Using every bit of effort in him, he let go.

"i havent seen you since you left with that Ash kid, how have you been?" he asked her while trying to contain the butterflies in his stomach.

"Pretty good, i just came back home yesterday and i didn't really have any plans so i decided to come visit you."

He smiled at her as those last few words warmed his already flaming heart.

_She was thinking of me_, he thought with a content sigh. She smiled back at him and that's when he knew that they were now inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drew's POV

He woke up that morning feeling completely drained of energy. He looked up at the window that had a vase with a single rose in it, the rose he was going to give to May, but she left before he had the chance.

He remembered his thoughts from last night. After MORE arguing with himself he decided that he was going to put his feelings into action. He got a burst of energy and got all of his things together.

He dropped off his room key with nurse joy and quickly thanked her. He ran outside hoping to catch the next boat leaving for Slateport.

_I'm coming for you May._

In a completely ungraceful way he nearly missed the boat. He was running full speed towards the dock and he saw that the very last passengers were getting on. When the walkway was halfway pulled up he jumped and grabbed it.

When it had fully retracted he grabbed onto the railing and pushed himself over onto the deck. While getting some unwanted stares he walked over to the main desk in the lobby and got a room.

On his way to the elevator he heard a loud pitched squealing that he knew all too well. He looked back to see a group of giggling fangirls whispering and looking in his direction. He got onto the elevator when he noticed that Brianna was among that group of girls.

"Mr. Drew!" she called waving to him. He had despised her for the way she treated May in the past. He couldn't help but blame her for his ruined chances with May. She started running toward the elevator at a speed that he thought wasn't humanly possible.

But luck was on his side and the doors shut before she could lay a finger on him. Drew thought that he was in the clear for now, he just hoped that she didn't know where he was staying. He got to his floor and quickly looked for his room. He opened the door and flopped onto the bed.

He didn't realize until that moment how tired he was, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

His eyes shot open at the sound of more squealing and giggling. With caution he looked through the small hole in the door and sure enough they were there.

"i don't think he's on this floor." one random girl said.

"he has got to be here, this is the only floor we haven't checked." he heard Brianna say.

"Give it up Brianna, we all know that you don't know him so stop lying." the same girl said.

"i am NOT lying, i KNOW him." Brianna threw back.

Drew backed away from the door, not wanting to hear the argument that was about to happen. He lied back down on his bed hoping to sleep through the whole ride.

Drew woke up to a woman's voice on the P.A.

"We have now docked in Slateport city..."

More was said but Drew didn't pay attention, all he cared about was getting to Petalburg as fast as possible. He was descending the stairs when he saw the group of girls standing that the exit.

He had the idea to go to the very back of the ship and just have Flygon take him the rest of the way. As he was running he was spotted by one of the girls. He was just about to take off when she caught up to him.

"Stop right there!" she opened her pokenav and was dialing in multiple numbers.

Drew didn't know what to do, he remembered that this was one of his FANGIRLS, someone who pretty much worshiped him. Before she could hit send he hugged her. That seemed to paralyze her long enough for him to climb onto Flygon and fly away.

_I'm sorry i had to do that May but it was the only way i could've escaped without being followed. I only have eyes for you and i hope that i can convince you that that's true._

Random girl's POV

***just thought i'd do this for fun***

_Brianna is a big fat liar! I KNOW that she was lying when she said that she knew Drew, you could tell by the look he gave her when the elevator doors closed._

The girl thought as she walked around the ship, PATROLLED was more like it. She never really had an obsession with Drew but just thought that he was a good coordinator.

_And now Brianna has got everyone looking for him, she seriously needs to chill out._

With that last thought she saw the unmistakable green haired boy. She saw that he was about to leave on his Flygon.

"Stop right there!" she yelled.

She started dialing Brianna's number when she was suddenly surprised by his warm embrace. When he let her go he looked at her with a pleading face. She nodded understanding what he meant.

He jumped on his Flygon and flew into the distance. She stood there for a moment paralyzed by what happened but then she shook it off and went to go meet the rest of the group at the entrance.

_He didnt want to be followed... Whatever he's doing must be important, so i'll help him out._

Brianna ran up to her with hope in her eyes(and obsession).

"DID YOU FIND HIM?"

"Yeah i did but he got on his Flygon and flew away before i could catch him."

"WHICH WAY DID HE GO?"

"That way." she pointed in the opposite direction.

"ok then we need to get everyone back together! I'M COMING DREWY!"

She raised one eyebrow at Brianna. She crossed her arms an thought smugly,

_You're welcome Drew._


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I've turned this into a votey type story, where YOU get to choose who wins, Brendan or Drew. Just Say who you want to win in a review and depending how many votes i get will determine the winner. Aaaaaaaand...GO!

* * *

May POV

She had to say good-bye to Brendan because he had gotten a call from his dad requesting that he come back to the lab. She didn't mind, because before he left he said that he would accompany her back to Petalburg.

She went to her room, when she opened the door the first thing she did was throw her stuff on the ground and lie down in the bed. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a thud, making her eyes shoot open.

When she looked she saw that her old ribbon case had fallen out of her bag. She went down to pick it up and when she did she noticed something under the ribbon case. A shriveled up rose that Drew had given her the last time he saw her.

She picked it up, it crumbled at even the slightest touch. Why had she kept it all this time? She sighed and crushed the flower in her hand. She walked over to the window and as if by cue, the wind carried it off, taking those painful memories of Drew with it.

...

Brendan POV

_Gah! Dad you just had to call right then!?_

He thought as he ran down the street towards the lab. After he had told his dad all he needed to know he went back home. He went straight to his room, despite not being able to continue to talk to May he was still the happiest person alive.

_Ah May, I've missed you so much. You've changed a little but i can deal with that._

He then started to flashback on his childhood with her. When she first moved to town, when she moved to Petalburg. That was when he had decided to become a trainer, as an excuse to see May when he would challenge her dad.

_And now those memories can be relived. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her that I'm moving to Petalburg!_

It took him about an hour to fall asleep because of all of his excitement, but eventually he did and his memories entered his dreams. If you were in the room you would see a smile form on his face as he entered a deep sleep.

...

Drew POV

He had finally reached land, after hours of cutting through the ocean to get to Petalburg faster, he had finally reached land. They landed on a grassy ledge, he didn't know where they were or how much forest there was but he didn't want to push Flygon too hard by checking.

He returned his Flygon to his pokeball and sat there staring at the sunset.

I wonder if May's looking at this sunset right now.

He watched as the sun slowly disappear behind the waves of the ocean and rolled out his sleeping bag. Too much was on his mind to fall asleep right away, was May at home? Did she leave on another journey?

Questions like this plagued his mind until he fell asleep, that was when those possibilities turned into his nightmares. Images of getting to Petalburg and finding out that she had left, or just getting there when she's already on a boat.

Everyone knows the dock in Petalburg is one of the few docks that actually have boats that go to other regions. Needless to say, he barely got any sleep that night.


End file.
